


Cisco Ramon: The Crush Awakens

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: Lol ok so I know, Cheesy title is Cheesy, but I made a lot of references to Star Wars The Force Awakens in this, so I couldn’t resist! Anyway, this is for nerdyasgardian, who indirectly requested for a story were the Shy/Awkward Reader asks Cisco out on a date. So here you go everyone! May the Fluff be with you!





	

Message from: Caitlin

Did you ask him yet?

 

You sighed heavily at the text message, quickly replying,

 

Reply:

 

No! And nagging is not helping Caitlin! It’s just making me more nervous!

 

You nibbled your lip as you glanced over at Barry and Cisco, the two of them having an animated discussion about the science behind building a real light saber. You couldn’t help but smile at them, a blush creeping across your face as you focused on Cisco, and the way a lock of hair fell in his face as he spoke, his hand deftly moving to put it back behind his ear as he continued to argue with his best friend. Your phone buzzed again.

 

Message from: Caitlin

 

I’m not nagging! I’m…giving you long distance encouragement! :)

 

You rolled your eyes, sighing again. Caitlin had been secretly cheering you on in your pursuit of Cisco ever since you told her in confidence during one of your girls nights. She was like a school girl with the way she constantly asked about your progress, and today was no different, only today she was out sick and today also happened to be the day when you told he you were definitely going to ask Cisco out.

 

Reply:

 

I don’t need the long distance kind, I need the in person kind! The kind that will have a paper bag on stand by in case I start panicking and hyperventilating…

 

While you meant it as a joke, you weren’t entirely sure how far off that response might be when you finally mustered the guts to ask Cisco out. Yes he was one of the nicest guys you’d ever met, and yes if he did turn you down he wouldn’t be cruel or rude about it, but it didn’t change the fact that the idea of watching realization dawn on his face followed rapidly by guilt and sympathy as he said no made you feel like you wanted to throw up, or faint, or both.

 

Message from: Caitlin

 

Don’t be so dramatic lol, besides why on earth would he say no?

 

You snorted quietly, your thumbs flying over the touch screen keyboard,

 

Reply:

 

Why on earth not? He could want to just be friends, he could be seeing someone we don’t know about, he could be completely appalled at the idea of dating me. There are a number of reasons why he could say no!

 

You could almost see her rolling her eyes as you read her response,

 

Message from: Caitlin

 

Now you’re really being over dramatic. Cisco is a nice guy, and you are amazing, even if he says no, you could date anyone else you wanted. But he won’t say no, because it’s you, and he’s him, and…it makes sense in my head, it’s just hard to type it out with this damn head cold!

 

You had to smile, at least you weren’t the only one frustrated at this point. You glanced back over at Barry and Cisco, hearing them now talking about the cast of the newest Star Wars movie and how awesome it was that the lead was a woman this time. You found yourself smiling again, remembering going to see the movie with Cisco, Barry, and Iris, and the sheer childlike excitement Cisco had in his eyes when Daisy Ridley first came on the screen in 3D. God he was adorable, especially when he was around things he loved, and man did he love Star Wars.

 

You frowned down at your phone, slowly typing out a reply.

 

Reply:

 

Fine, I’m gonna do it. But if I die of embarrassment, I am going to become a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life.

 

As you stood up her response came through,

 

Message from: Caitlin

 

Lol, fair enough. Good luck! :D <3

 

You swallowed the lump rising in your throat, straightened your shoulders and nodded “Here goes nothing…” you whispered and took your first step towards the pair of them.

 

“Dude, you could totally pull of a Poe Dameron costume!” Barry said with a smile, “I mean you have the hair for it already! Just curl it a little maybe?”

 

“No way!” Cisco shook his head, “the last time I tried to curl any part of this mane I looked like a Puerto Rican Shirley Temple, so that ain’t happening again,” he turned to you as he saw you out of the corner of his eye, “now Y/N here, you would make the perfect Rey!” he smiled at you, one of his bright shiny smiles that made you weak in the knees.

 

You bit your lip, “You really think so?” you asked in a small voice, crossing your arms over your chest awkwardly as you felt yourself blush.

 

“Absolutely,” he confirmed, “put some space buns in your hair, a little dirt on your face and hand you a toy light saber and boom, Rey!” He giggled and you giggled back.

 

“What about me?” Barry asked tilting his chin up and putting on a serious expression, “You think I could pull of Kylo Ren?” he asked.

 

You and Cisco looked at him, then at each other, then back, “Nope,” Cisco decided shaking his head.

 

“Aww, why not? Is it the hair?” Barry asked with a little pout.

 

“That,” Cisco agreed, “and you’re too nice Bar, Kylo Ren is kind of a dick,”

 

Barry shrugged, “I could pretend to be a dick if I wanted to,” he argued weakly.

 

Cisco snorted, “Yeah sure you could Mr. actual-real-life-super-hero,” He said with a laugh.

 

Barry laughed to, “Alright fine, maybe I could be Chewbacca then,” he suggested, both him and Cisco dissolving into a fit of giggles over it.

 

You laughed to, but it was a quiet nervous little laugh, because how could you not be nervous when your crush was literally within arms reach of you with that smile and that laugh and just….ugh maybe you weren’t gonna ask him after all, maybe you were just gonna go hide in the medical lab for a while and-

 

“You ok Y/N?” Cisco asked, snapping you back to reality.

 

You forced a smile, “Yeah, fine, why do you ask?” even to your ears your voice sounded overly chipper.

 

“Well you kinda looked a little spaced out there for a minute,” he explained, “like you were thinking about something…”

 

“I…uh…” you struggled, feeling your pulse pick up as he looked at you with those gorgeous brown eyes all full of concern, “I was actually! I um….I was hoping I could ask you….something,”

 

His face lit up with a smile again, “Ok, shoot,” he said, Barry also turning his attention to you, ever the helpful hero.

 

“Well I…um…I was hoping you could….” you felt your palms go damn with sweat as you tried to come up with something that would discreetly get Barry to scram without making it seem like you wanted him to go. Then it hit you and you practically shouted at Cisco, “I need you to fix my laptop!”

 

Cisco’s eyes went a little wide at your volume but he nodded, “Ok sure,” he agreed with a small laugh, “what’s wrong with it?”

 

Shit, you hadn’t thought that far. “I um…I don’t know….” you said with a shrug, “it just won’t turn on….like I have it plugged in and everything, it just won’t do anything when I press the power button…” Yes! Nice save!

 

“Hmm, that sounds like it’s over charged,” he said thoughtfully, “have you tried taking the battery out and discharging it? Like pressing the power button without the battery in it?”

 

Ok maybe it wasn’t a nice save. “Well see…the thing is….” What was the thing? “It has an internal battery!” Woo! Two for two! “I can’t take the battery out without lifting up the keyboard, and I don’t wanna break it, so I was hoping you could do it for me? With those steady engineer hands…” throwing in a compliment, man you were on a roll!

 

Cisco made a face, “Ugh I hate internal batteries!” he groaned, “Ok I’ll do it, but only if you promise to consider getting a better one, cuz seriously internal batteries suck.”

 

You nodded “Sure,” you agreed.

 

“Good,” Cisco smiled again, “so where is it?” he asked.

 

“Where is…oh my laptop, it’s um…it’s in my bag, down in the medical lab, I left it there when Caitlin texted and asked me to run a test for her while she’s out today,”

 

Cisco nodded, “Ok well, how about you go grab it, and meet me in my workshop so I have the proper tools to dissect it,” he wiggled his fingers and his eyebrows at you.

 

You laughed “Ok I will,” you agreed.

 

“And I will go meet Iris for lunch,” Barry said “you two have fun with your laptop dissection,”

 

“Oh I will,” Cisco assured him with a smile.

 

“You have fun with Iris!” You called to him as he went to the door.

 

He smirked at you “I’m trying to,” he said before zipping away.

 

Cisco laughed, “Dork,” he said shaking his head, “anyway, meet you in my workshop, yeah?”

 

“Yup, be right there!” you nodded. Once you went your separate ways, you felt the panic setting in, your entire brain seeming to scream ’OH MY GOD IT’S HAPPENING!IT’S HAPPENING!IT’S HAPPENING!’ as you found your bag in the med lab, thanking your lucky stars that you actually brought your laptop with you today, and that it actually had an internal battery like you told him.

 

You took several deep breaths as you made your way to his workshop, gripping the strap of your bag as you told yourself “it’s only Cisco, he’s your friend, your good friend Cisco, the guy you see every day, and talk about movies with, and who’s lips you wanna kiss so bad-no! Stop that! You’re jumping too far ahead! Focus!” you rounded the corner into his workshop and found him clearing a space off of his desk.

 

“Welcome Doctor Y/N, please, step into my OR,” he said with a grin, doing his best Vanna White impression as he gestured to the desk.

 

You smiled back at him pulling your laptop out of your bag, “I’m putting her life in your hands Doctor Ramon, tell me you can save her,” you managed to joke, even as you struggled to keep your hands from shaking.

 

“I’ll do what I can,” he agreed with a nod, taking the laptop and gingerly setting it on his desk. With careful hands, he opened it up, the smile falling from his face as the screen lit up showing your galaxy themed wallpaper. “Well that’s funny,” he said as you felt your body go rigid with embarrassment, “I thought you said it wouldn’t turn on…”

 

“I….uh…..” you were in full on panic mode now, the lump in your throat rising again, threatening to force itself out across Cisco’s desk, “Wow Cisco, thank you so much for fixing it so fast!” you said, quickly snapping the laptop shut and snatching it up, “I owe you one!” you said as you turned ready to sprint out the door and all the way home if necessary. But as your foot lifted off the floor you felt a hand close around your arm and wanted to scream.

 

“Y/N wait,” Cisco said, carefully turning you to face him as you squeezed your eyes shut in anticipation of the look of confusion he would have on his face, “you want to tell me what’s really going on here?” he asked, moving his other hand to rest on your other arm.

 

You bit your lips together, trying to will yourself into some level of calmness so that you could maybe form words, but his hands were so warm on your arms and you felt like such an idiot and “I like you,” you blurted out, your eyes snapping open as your brain realized what you had just said.

 

Cisco nodded, a curious little smile on his lips as he said, “Thank you Y/N, I like you to…”

 

’No, not like that you adorable little dummy’ you thought, but what you said was, “I don’t mean I like you, I mean I like you like you,” which wasn’t much better, but at least it was words instead of dying whale noises.

 

Cisco nodded, the curious little smile still on his lips as he said “Yes Y/N, I know what you meant,” his smile widened as your eyes went wide.

 

“You….you knew?” You squeaked out, feeling your heart thudding in your chest so hard you could almost imagine it popping out, like they do in cartoons.

 

Cisco nodded again, “Well yeah, I’ve known for a bit now,” he admitted, “ever since we went to go see Star Wars actually” you gave him a confused look so he explained, “We sat next to each other, so I saw you every time you would look at me and smile, and while at first I thought it was just because you were excited about the movie, it wasn’t until during the scene when Kylo kills Han and I grabbed your hand that I realized it was more than that,”

 

You swallowed thickly, remembering that night, and the little thrill that you felt when he’d grabbed your hand and gasped at the screen, “I thought you were surprised that it happened, I thought you were just grabbing my hand because you were shocked-”

 

“I was,” Cisco cut you off, “but then I saw the smile on your face when I didn’t let go, and then I felt you squeeze my hand back,” his smile was as wide as ever now, and your face felt like it was on fire with how bad you were blushing.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” you whispered, feeling tears coming to your eyes out of happiness or just from being so overwhelmed by this revelation you weren’t entirely sure.

 

Cisco stepped closer, moving his hands up your arms to your shoulders as he answered softly, “Because I didn’t want to be wrong,” he let out a nervous little laugh and you couldn’t believe it, but he was blushing too! “I was afraid that if I said something before you did, you’d run and hide and avoid me because I know how antsy you get under pressure,” he moved his hands up to cup your face, “I didn’t want to scare you off, because then I’d never know what it felt like,”

 

“What what felt like?” You asked automatically.

 

“This,” he replied with a smile, then before you knew it he was kissing you. Soft and sweet and everything you imagined it would be. You could have died right then you were so happy, but of course moments like this never lasted did they? And even as you felt your arms going slack around your laptop, it didn’t register as a bad thing until you heard the clattering crash of your laptop hitting the floor causing you to jump back with a yelp.

 

“Oh no!” you cried, your eyes going wide as you looked down at the very broken laptop on the floor between you. You put your face in your hands, embarrassed once again.

 

“Hey, it’s ok, listen,” Cisco stepped around the mess and gently pried your hands from your face, “I can build you a new one alright? I can get everything off your hard drive and build you a new Cisco Ramon model, ok?”

 

You looked into his eyes, seeing a mixture of guilt and concern in them as he held your hands in his. You glanced back down at the broken laptop and nodded, “Alright,” you agreed, taking a deep breath, “but only on one condition,”

 

Cisco nodded, “Name it,” he said honestly.

 

You felt a smile tugging your lips as you said “Go on a date with me?” the smile growing wide as you watched the concern melt from Cisco’s eyes and become a sparkle of joy.

 

“As you wish,” he said, and you could’ve kissed him again for being his usual cheesy self, using that damn Princess Bride line.

 

You let out a little giggle and pounced on him in a hug, feeling his arms wrap around you in turn. You weren’t sure if it was the happiness or what that made you add, “Oh, and the next time you decide to kiss me, make sure I’m not holding anything fragile,” but the sunny laugh you earned? Totally worth it.


End file.
